THE CHUNJURING
by saya nobii
Summary: Terinspirasi dari film horor The Conjuring. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P / DBSK fic series / YUNJAE YOOSUMIN / CHAPTER 5 IS UP !
1. PROLOG

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Tuan Jung." Tuan Lee tersenyum puas sambil menjabat tangan _klien_nya, Jung Yunho.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Lee. Terima kasih banyak," balas pria jangkung yang masih terlihat sangat tampan di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu.

"Mari, silahkan!" Tuan Lee mengajak Yunho untuk menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di samping pagar.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Transaksi jual beli telah selesai.

Mulai saat ini, rumah kayu berlantai dua yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul itu sudah resmi menjadi milik Jung Yunho, seorang manager keuangan di salah satu perusahaan _gadget _terkenal di Seoul.

Mobil Yunho dan Tuan Lee bergerak meninggalkan area itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok tubuh transparan keluar dari balik pintu rumah.

Sosok yang sangat tampan walaupun seluruh kulitnya tampak pucat dan keningnya yang sangat lebar. Bibir tebalnya membentuk seringaian.

"_Welcome to my house_. _Let's play with me_..."

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

.

.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Series  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

"_Umma_, mengapa kita harus pindah?" tanya Junsu.

"Masa kontrak rumah kita di sini sudah habis, Sayang." Jung Jaejoong menjawab lembut pertanyaan anak sulungnya.

"Tapi, mengapa kita harus pindah ke daerah pinggiran kota? Tempat itu terlalu jauh dari sekolahku, _Umma_!" rengek si bungsu, Changmin, yang berusia setahun di bawah Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Karena harga rumah di sana jauh lebih murah. Bakhan kita tidak perlu mengontrak, karena kita bisa langsung membeli rumah itu. Dan tentang sekolah, _Umma _akan segera mengurus kepindahan kalian."

"_Hah~ _Itu berarti aku akan berpisah dengan teman-temanku," keluh si sulung.

"Kau benar, Junchan! Dan yang paling menyebalkan, pasti tidak ada _game center _di sana." Changmin menggembungkan pipinya.

Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi Changmin. "Mau sampai kapan kau memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan seperti itu? Panggil dia Junsu _Hy__ung_, bukan Junchan."

"_Aish_, _Umma_! Junchan saja tidak pernah protes." Kali ini si bungsu justru mengerucutkan bibirnya, persis seperti kebiasaan sang ibu.

"Ya, itu benar, _Umma_. Panggilan Junchan justru terdengar lebih imut. _Eu kyang kyang_!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah kedua putranya.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang pria tampan memasuki rumah dengan senyum cerahnya.

"_Appa _pulang!" seru sosok tampan itu.

"Selamat datang!" teriak Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan untuk menyambut kedatangan ayah mereka, Jung Yunho.

"Kau sudah pulang, Yun? Tidak seperti biasanya." Jaejoong beranjak menghampiri sang suami.

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sekilas, "Hari ini aku mengambil cuti. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan jual beli rumah dengan Tuan Lee."

Jaejoong hanya membulatkan bibirnya.

Junsu menarik-narik kemeja Yunho, "_Appa_, aku tidak ingin pindah dan berpisah dengan teman-temanku di sini."

"_Appa_! Bangunlah sebuah _game center _di sana, khusus untuk anakmu yang paling tampan ini." Kali ini giliran Changmin yang merengek.

"Dasar Tiang! Kau bawa saja _PSP _usang milikmu itu. Kau pikir _Appa _akan menuruti keinginan bodohmu? _Never_!" Junsu mendelik ke arah Changmin.

"_Yak_! Bebek! Kau pikir _Appa _juga akan mengabulkan permintaanmu? _In your dream_!" balas Changmin tak mau kalah.

"_Aish_! Kalian ini ribut sekali! Pokoknya kita akan tetap pindah. Titik! Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan tidak ada pula rengekan manja. Kalian berdua sudah besar." Jaejoong menyela untuk menghentikan keributan kedua putranya. Mendatangkan kekehan kecil dari bibir Yunho.

"Nah, dengarkan perkataan _umma _kalian. Jangan macam-macam lagi, mengerti?! Lebih baik kita mulai berkemas sekarang, karena mulai minggu depan kita sudah akan menempati rumah baru kita."

"Baiklah, _Appa_!" jawab Junsu dan Changmin kompak. Kedua kakak-beradik itu langsung mengangguk patuh. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan hitam milik keluarga Jung perlahan memasuki pekarangan luas sebuah rumah. Rumah kayu berlantai dua yang di dominasi oleh warna coklat dan merah bata. Rumah baru keluarga Jung.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Keluarga kecil itu memghambur keluar dari dalam mobil. Mereka menatap antusias bangunan yang akan mereka tinggali mulai saat ini.

"_Wow_! Rumah ini sangat besar. Halamannya juga luas. _Aah_, aku bisa bermain sepakbola sepuasnya di sini." Junsu berlarian mengelilingi pekarangan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Ck~ _Aku tidak yakin jika dia adalah kakak kandungku. Kelakuannya sangatlah mengerikan," gumam Changmin sarkastik.

Untung saja Junsu tidak mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. Karena jika sampai pria imut itu mendengarnya, bisa dipastikan rambut Changmin akan rontok oleh jambakan Junsu.

"Selamat datang di rumah baru kita, Jae!" Yunho merengkuh mesra pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Rumah ini sangat besar, Yun. _Yah_, meskipun terlihat kuno, tapi aku menyukainya. Banyak pepohonan di sekitar sini. Suasananya begitu asri."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, Jae. Semoga kita sekeluarga akan betah tinggal disini."

Changmin menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, "_Appa_, aku sedikit curiga dengan rumah ini."

"Memangnya kenapa, Min?" tanya Yunho.

"Rumah ini sangat besar, namun harganya murah. Bangunannya lebih tampak seperti rumah kuno yang berada di film-film horor. Pasti rumah ini berhantu!"

"_Umma_, aku takut hantu!" Junsu yang baru saja selesai berlarian mengitari halaman, langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat begitu mendengar ucapan sang adik.

"_Yak_! Jung Changmin! Jangan berbicara sembarangan. Rumah ini memang kuno, tapi masih tampak bagus dan kokoh. Dan jika memang benar ada hantu di dalam rumah ini, _Umma _rasa kaulah orang pertama yang akan dihantui oleh mereka."

"_Umma _selalu saja membela Junchan. _Hiks~ _Aku merasa seperti anak yang terbuang," lirih Changmin sok menderita.

"Kau membuat _Umma _mual, Min. Sungguh!" sahut Jaejoong polos.

"_Huwee~ Umma _kejam!"

"_Eu kyang kyang!_"

Yunho terkekeh melihat interaksi keluarga kecilnya. "Tidak ada hantu di sini. Changmin hanya asal bicara. Dia hanya terlalu sering menonton film horor. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk ke dalam rumah saja. Hari akan berganti senja."

Yunho beranjak mendekati pintu. Langkahnya di susul oleh ketiga anggota keluarganya.

Yunho membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu. Memperlihatkan sebuah ruang tamu dan juga tangga kayu yang terhampar kokoh di sisi sebelah kanan.

"Lantai satu terdiri dari ruang tamu, kamar tidur utama, kamar mandi, ruang makan dan dapur. Sedangkan di lantai dua, ada tiga kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan sebuah ruang keluarga yang cukup luas." Yunho menjelaskan.

"_Appa _dan _Umma _akan menempati kamar tidur utama di lantai bawah. Dan kalian berdua bebas memilih kamar kalian sendiri di lantai atas," lanjut pria tampan itu.

"_Yes_! Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki kamar sendiri. Aku sudah bosan berbagi kamar dengan Junchan selama enam belas tahun aku hidup. _Oh_ Tuhan, terima kasih telah mengabulkan doaku." Changmin terlonjak senang.

"_Ck~ _Terlalu mendramatisir," gumam Jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menarik-narik kaus yang dipakai Changmin. "Min, kau bilang jika rumah ini ada hantunya. Aku takut, Min. Kita tidur sekamar saja, ya."

"_Yah_! Tidak bisa! Dulu kita sekamar karena rumah kita kecil, tapi sekarang rumah kita besar. Kau bisa tidur di dalam kamarmu sendiri."

"Tapi, aku takut." Wajah Junsu tampak memelas.

"_Aish~ _Kalian ini! Sudah, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat bawa barang-barang kalian ke kamar masing-masing!" titah Jaejoong.

"Baik, _Umma_!" Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk cepat, lalu segera melesat menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin lagi mendapat omelan panjang dari sang ibu.

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya, "_Aish~ _Mereka itu."

"Sudahlah, Jae. Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu sekarang." Yunho membimbing Jaejoong menuju kamar tidur utama yang akan mereka tempati. 

Sementara itu...

Sesosok wujud transparan berdiri tenang di ujung tangga. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut setelan celana dan jas serba putih, lengkap dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu.

Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat pucat. Begitu juga dengan dahi lebar kebanggaannya, nampak tak bersinar cerah.

Sebuah senyuman penuh seringai tercetak di bibir tebalnya.

"Ini akan menjadi permainan yang sangat menyenangkan..."

.

.

.

Sosok pria transparan itu tengah mengamati wajah Junsu yang sudah tertidur pulas. Bibir tebalnya kembali menyungginggkan seringaian. Tangannya terulur meraih pergelangan kaki Junsu.

_Sret~_

Tubuh Junsu terseret, menyebabkan sebagian kakinya kini tergantung di ujung ranjang. Pemuda imut itu seketika terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"_Aish_! Jangan menggangguku, Min!" gerutunya sambil kembali membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

_Sret~_

Tubuh padat berisi itu kembali terseret.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menggangguku, Tiang! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" umpat Junsu dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Junsu mengacak rambutnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Mendadak, mata sipitnya terbelalak lebar. Dia baru menyadari jika sekarang dirinya sedang berada di kamar miliknya sendiri, sendirian, tanpa Changmin. Berarti yang tadi itu...

Bulu kuduk Junsu berdiri seketika. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Kedua matanya menjelajah setiap sudut kamarnya.

Keringat dingin mulai merembes dari pori-pori kulitnya. Otaknya mengingat satu hal, ucapan Changmin tadi sore.

_'Pasti rumah ini berhantu.'_

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga de...

"_Huwwaaaaa~~ _!"

Junsu berlari cepat menuju kamar Changmin yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Kedua tangannya menggedor pintu kamar adiknya itu sekuat tenaga.

"Buka pintunya, Min! Tolonglah! Buka pintunya! Min!"

_Ceklek~_

"_Aish_! Kau berisik sekali, Junchan. Mengganggu tidurku saja!" umpat Changmin dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Junsu tidak menghiraukan gerutuan adiknya itu. Dia justru menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Beranjak cepat naik ke atas ranjang.

"_Yah_! Berani-beraninya kau naik ke atas singgasanaku. Cepat turun dan kembali ke kamarmu sendiri. Atau kau akan kuadukan pada _umma _dan _appa_!"

Tubuh Junsu masih bergetar. "Aku takut, Min. Sungguh! Biarkan aku tidur di sini, ya."

"Tidak bisa! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga atau..."

"Seseorang telah mengganggu tidurku, Min. Dia menyeret kakiku. Aku takut sekali." Suara Junsu tercekat. Setitik air mata meluncur dari mata sipitnya.

Changmin menghela napas, "Itu hanya halusinasimu saja, Junchan. Bukankah _appa _sudah bilang jika tidak ada hantu di rumah ini."

"Tidak, Min. Kurasa kaulah yang benar. Rumah ini pasti ada hantunya."

"_Ck~ _Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Aku masih mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur lagi."

"Tapi, Min..."

Changmin menatap kakaknya yang tampak memelas itu. Merasa kasihan juga melihatnya.

"Baiklah, untuk malam ini kau boleh tidur bersamaku. Tapi lain kali, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu lagi."

"_Yay_! Terima kasih, Min!" Junsu secara refleks memeluk Changmin, membuat si adik menggerutu kecil.

"_Aish_! Cepat tidur! Atau aku akan menarik kata-kataku kembali."

Junsu terkekeh, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin. Kedua kelopak matanya kembali menutup untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Sosok transparan itu kini tengah berada di kamar Changmin. Sepasang mata sipitnya mengamati kakak beradik yang sudah tertidur nyenyak itu.

Dia terkikik geli karena telah berhasil mengganggu Junsu dan membuat lelaki imut itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ayo bermain lagi!" gumamnya sembari meraih pergelangan kaki Junsu. Dan...

_Sret~_

Tubuh Junsu merosot dari posisinya semula. Membuatnya kembali terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

Junsu menarik lagi tubuhnya ke atas, lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Mencoba untuk menghiraukan kejadian aneh itu.

_Sret~_

Lagi. Junsu segera menarik kedua kakinya yang baru saja diseret oleh seseorang.

Entahlah. Seseorang, sesosok, sesuatu atau apalah itu.

Junsu duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang. Ketakutan kembali menguasai dirinya.

Dilihatnya Changmin yang masih tertidur pulas. Kemudian pandangannya beralih mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri.

_Kriet~_

Terdengar suara pintu yang sedang dibuka. Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah pintu kamar Changmin.

Daun pintu itu bergerak sangat perlahan. Seperti ada seseorang yang tengah membukanya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat.

Napas Junsu tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan melihat makhluk seperti apa yang berada di balik pintu kayu itu.

Pintu terus bergerak. Pelan, namun pasti.

Air mata Junsu semakin deras membasahi pipi _chubby_nya. Dia ingin sekali membangunkan Changmin sekarang, tapi tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Mulutnya pun terkunci rapat. Junsu seakan kehilangan suaranya.

Tangis Junsu semakin kencang saat pintu itu sudah terbuka separuhnya. Bergerak dan terus bergerak.

Daun pintu terbuka semakin lebar. Dan...

_BRAK _!

"_Aaaaaaaa~~ _!" 

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

**Balasan review:****  
**  
(DahsyatNyaff)  
ini udah update :)

(Guest 1)  
*clap clap too*

(Guest 2)  
ini udah lanjut :)

(Clein cassie)  
ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^

(Artemis Jung)  
ini udah lanjut. kamu juga harus semangat dan jaga kesehatan yaa :D

(Senpaice)  
ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^

(MaxMin)  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Red Sky)  
iya, chun hantunya, tapi masih misterius gitu

(Kuminosuki)  
iya, itu hantunya bang jidat xD  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(xena hwang)  
LoL, kek vampire aja :v 

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**DahsyatNyaff | Guest 1 | Guest 2 | Clein cassie | Artemis Jung | Senpaice | MaxMin | Red Sky | Kuminosuki | xena hwang**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :* 

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


	3. CHAPTER 2

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Series  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

Pintu terus bergerak. Pelan, namun pasti.

Air mata Junsu semakin deras membasahi pipi _chubby_nya. Dia ingin sekali membangunkan Changmin sekarang, tapi tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mulutnya pun terkunci rapat. Junsu seakan kehilangan suaranya.

Tangis Junsu semakin kencang saat pintu itu sudah terbuka separuhnya. Bergerak dan terus bergerak.

Daun pintu terbuka semakin lebar. Dan...

_BRAK!_

"_Aaaaaaaa~~ _!"

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan pergerakan aneh di samping tubuhnya. Alisnya berkerut heran saat melihat Junsu menangis dan duduk meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Pandangan mata kakaknya itu tertuju pada pintu kamarnya, yang entah mengapa terbuka perlahan dengan sendirinya.

Changmin beranjak dari atas ranjangnya, berniat mengintip siapa yang sedang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sepi, tidak ada siapapun. Namun, pintu itu masih terus bergerak sangat perlahan.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Junsu. Sepertinya kakaknya itu masih sangat ketakutan, bahkan pandangan matanya terus terpaku pada pintu kamar.

Junsu pun tidak menyadari jika Changmin sudah beranjak dari ranjang dan kini tengah berdiri di samping pintu.

Changmin menghela napas, lalu memandang iritasi pintu yang bergerak sesuka hati itu. Dengan sedikit kesal, Changmin meraih daun pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka itu, lalu menutupnya dengan cukup keras.

_Brakk!_

"_Aaaaaaaa~~_ !"

"_Aaarrgghh~_ !"

Changmin berjingkat kaget saat mendengar dua teriakan bersamaan. Suara pertama sudah pasti adalah milik Junsu, sedangkan suara yang lain terdengar asing ditelinganya.

"_Oops_! Sepertinya aku terlalu keras menutup pintunya," ucap Changmin entah kepada siapa. Bibir lebarnya menyeringai kecil.

Changmin mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu menghampiri Junsu yang kini meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal. Tangis Junsu semakin kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan.

"_Hey_, Junchan!" Changmin membuka paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh kakaknya itu.

"_Hyaaa~~_ !" Junsu kembali memekik, membuat Changmin terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya.

"_Yah_! Kau ingin membuatku tuli? Lengkingan suaramu hampir saja memecahkan gendang telingaku."

"Min..." Junsu memandang sang adik dengan kedua matanya yang masih basah. Dia berusaha mengatur napas dan mengontrol ketakutannya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku lagi, Junchan. _Aish_!"

"Tap-tapi... Min... Tadi... tadi... pintu..." Junsu meracau tidak jelas.

Changmin mendengus kecil, "Tadi aku lupa mengunci pintunya. Pintu itu bergerak sendiri karena tertiup angin. Tapi, aku sudah menguncinya lagi sekarang. Sudahlah, ayo tidur lagi! Aku masih mengantuk. _Hoaamm~~_"

_'Terbuka karena angin? Benarkah?' _pikir Junsu heran.

"_Aish_! Sudahlah!" Junsu segera menepis kasar pikiran anehnya itu.

Junsu pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin. Namun karena masih ketakutan, Junsu justru memeluk erat tubuh sang adik.

"_Yah_! Jangan sembarangan memelukku, Bebek!"

Sementara itu di luar kamar Changmin...

"_Aaarrgghh~_ !"

Sosok transparan berwajah tampan itu terus mengerang sambil memegangi dahi lebarnya.

Saat membuka pintu tadi, dia menggunakan kekuatan khusus miliknya. Kekuatan yang membuat dirinya bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan benda apapun yang berada disekitarnya.

Tapi, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika pemuda jangkung pemilik kamar justru membanting keras pintu yang telah dia buka setengahnya.

Alhasil, dahi lebar kebanggaannya terantuk daun pintu yang sangat keras. Membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sial! Sepertinya si Tiang Listrik itu bisa merasakan keberadaanku," umpatnya kesal.

"_Aaarrgghh_! Jidatkuu~ !"

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi Keluarga Jung di rumah baru.

Yunho, Junsu dan Changmin sudah terduduk manis mengelilingi meja makan. Sementara itu, Jaejoong sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga anggota keluarganya.

"_Whoaa~_ _Pancake_ madu!" pekik Changmin senang saat sang ibu meletakkan sepiring _pancake_ dihadapannya.

"_Hmm_, baunya wangi sekali." Yunho tersenyum riang.

Junsu hanya memandang datar sajian lezat di atas piring miliknya. Junsu seperti kehilangan nafsu makannya. Pagi ini dirinya nampak tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Su? Kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat pucat," tanya Jaejoong seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping putra sulungnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Umma_. Aku hanya kurang tidur," jawab Junsu.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Kau begadang?"

Pemuda imut itu menggeleng. Ekor matanya lantas melirik Changmin yang tengah lahap menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _Umma_. Tadi malam..."

"Junchan hanya belum terbiasa tidur sendirian, _Umma_. Tadi malam dia merengek untuk tidur dikamarku." Changmin menyela cepat ucapan Junsu.

Mata bambinya mengerling, memberikan kode supaya Junsu tutup mulut tentang kejadian tadi malam.

"Oh, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus bisa membiasakan diri, Su. Tidak mungkin kau tidur bersama Changmin terus-menerus."

"_Hmm_, sepertinya tadi malam _Appa_ mendengar suara ribut dari lantai atas. Apa kalian yang membuat keributan?" tanya Yunho menyela.

Junsu tersenyum canggung, "Oh, itu... Tadi malam ada seekor tikus yang melompat ke atas ranjang, _Appa_. Aku berteriak kencang dan justru mengganggu tidur Changmin."

'_Ck~ Tadi malam justru ada seekor bebek yang dengan seenaknya naik ke atas ranjangku.'_ batin Changmin sadis.

"_Hah~ _Sepertinya _Appa_ harus kembali memeriksa setiap sudut rumah ini. Jangan sampai tikus-tikus nakal itu berkeliaran lagi," tukas Yunho.

"Iya, Yun. Kasihan mereka berdua. Tikus itu pasti sangat mengganggu," imbuh Jaejoong.

Junsu memajukan bibirnya, lalu menyendok kecil _pancake_ buatan sang ibu. Mata sipitnya kembali mengarah ke tempat Changmin berada.

Adik jangkungnya itu justru menjulurkan lidah kearahnya. Entahlah apa maksudnya.

"Oh, ya. Mulai besok kalian akan kembali bersekolah. _Umma_ sudah mendaftarkan kalian di _Cassie High School_," ujar Jaejoong.

"_Cassie High School_? Sekolah yang letaknya di pinggir jalan raya utama itu, _Umma_?" tanya si bungsu.

"Iya, Sayang. Jika kalian berjalan kaki, hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit saja," jawab sang ibu.

"Mengapa harus berjalan kaki? Kita bisa menumpang mobil _Appa_, kan. Bukankah setiap hari _Appa _juga melewati jalan raya itu?" timpal Junsu.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita bisa pulang? Menunggu _appa_ menjemput kita? Gunakan pikiranmu, Junchan!" Changmin mendengus kecil.

"Changmin benar, Su-_ie_. _Appa_ hanya bisa mengantar kalian saat berangkat sekolah," celetuk Yunho.

"Bukankah dulu kalian juga berjalan kaki saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah? Jadi, tidak ada masalah, kan? Berhenti merengek, Su." Kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang menimpali.

"Tapi, jalan di sekitar sini sangat sepi, _Umma_. Rumah-rumah di daerah ini pun berjarak cukup jauh. Aku takut," lirih Junsu.

"_Aish_! Apa yang kau takutkan? Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menggoda ataupun menculikmu. Itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali," sahut si bungsu santai.

Junsu refleks menjambak rambut Changmin, "_Yah_! Katakan sekali lagi dan aku bersumpah akan membuat kepalamu gundul!"

"_Aarrggh_! Sakiitt! Lepaskan, Junchan!" Changmin menjerit kesakitan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bergegas melerai pertikaian kedua putranya itu.

Yunho mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Junsu di rambut Changmin, sementara Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan jarak keduanya.

_Hah~_  
Seperti itulah suasana pagi di Keluarga Jung. Selalu berakhir dengan keributan yang di buat oleh si kakak-beradik. Dan sepasang suami istri itupun harus turun tangan langsung agar keributan tidak semakin membesar. 

.

.

.

Junsu terus bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia terus teringat kejadian tadi malam. Rasa takut kembali menguasai dirinya.

Junsu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kepalanya terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, meneliti apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam kamarnya.

Kedua bola mata pemuda imut itu terus mengeluarkan air. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Tapi, Junsu takut untuk memejamkan matanya. Lebih tepatnya takut akan kembali diganggu saat dirinya tengah tertidur lelap.

Rasa takut dan kantuk menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Membuatnya lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dengan sendirinya. 

.

Junsu terbangun dari tidurnya. Nyenyak, tidurnya semalam sungguh nyenyak.

Hari sudah pagi dan dia baru menyadari jika ternyata semalam tidak ada satupun hal aneh yang terjadi kepadanya.

Pria berwajah imut itupun tersenyum lega, lalu beranjak riang menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini dirinya dan Changmin akan kembali masuk sekolah. Junsu harus mempersiapkan diri pagi hari ini sebelum berangkat ke sekolah barunya. 

.

.

.

_Teeettt~~_

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid terlonjak senang. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka langsung menghambur meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Junsu masih duduk terdiam dibangkunya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi siswa baru. Pemuda imut itu belum sepenuhnya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah barunya.

"_Hey_, Junsu!" sapa seorang murid perempuan bersurai ikal yang duduk di depan bangku Junsu.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Junsu canggung.

"Kudengar dari murid yang lain, kau pindah ke daerah _Red Ocean_, ya?" Kali ini seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang bertanya. Dia teman sebangku gadis bersurai ikal tadi.

"Iya, aku dan keluargaku baru pindah ke daerah itu. Memangnya kenapa?" bingung Junsu.

"_Sstt_! Asal kau tahu saja. Di daerah itu ada sebuah rumah berhantu. Cerita ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sini," ujar gadis berambut ikal, Seulgi.

"Ya, itu benar. Rumah kayu berlantai dua yang berwarna coklat dan merah bata. Rumah itu tampak semakin menakutkan karena banyak pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilinginya," timpal gadis berkuncir dua, Hyesun.

Junsu hanya melongo saat mendengar cerita kedua murid perempuan itu. Junsu meneguk ludahnya.

"Ru-rumah nomor lima yang berada di Jalan _Bigeast_ itu, bukan?" tanya Junsu memastikan.

"Kau benar! _Eh_, darimana kau tahu?" heran Hyesun.

Wajah Junsu mendadak pucat, "It-itu... Rumah baruku..."

"Apa?!" teriak kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"Jadi, kau yang tinggal di rumah itu? Itu berarti kau dalam bahaya, Su," ujar Seulgi sedikit berlebihan.

"Seulgi benar. Rumah itu memang banyak hantunya. Kau dan keluargamu harus selalu berhati-hati. Hantu-hantu itu suka mengganggu manusia. _Hiii~_ Seram!"

Junsu bergidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan Hyesun. Dia kembali teringat kejadian saat malam itu. Malam dimana tidurnya terganggu karena tubuhnya diseret oleh seseorang.

Seseorang, sesosok, sesuatu atau apalah itu.

_Hah~ Whatever!  
_

"Kaum perempuan memang suka bergosip." Sebuah suara tenor menginterupsi percakapan ketiga remaja itu.

"Changmin!" pekik Junsu saat melihat sang adik yang sudah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Bergosip? Kami tidak bergosip. Itu cerita nyata," bela Seulgi.

"_Ck~ _Memangnya kalian pernah tinggal di rumah itu dan bertemu langsung dengan hantunya?"

"Kami memang belum pernah mengalami langsung, tapi sudah ada buktinya. Keluarga yang sebelumnya menempati rumah itu mendadak pindah karena sering diganggu oleh hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran di sana," timpal Hyesun.

Seulgi mengangguk cepat, "Bahkan anak bungsu mereka sering dihantui hingga sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya gadis cilik itu meninggal dunia."

Junsu melotot ngeri, sementara Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"_Hah~_ Aku kemari untuk mengajakmu ke kantin, Junchan. Tapi, sekarang terserah kau. Mau ikut denganku atau tetap tinggal di sini dan mendengarkan gosip murahan itu?" ucap Changmin malas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas kakaknya.

Junsu tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian setengah berlari mengikuti Changmin. "Tung-tunggu aku, Min!"

"Si jangkung itu sepertinya tidak mempercayai cerita kita. Padahal memang seperti itu kenyataannya," gerutu Seulgi.

"Kuharap dia yang akan ditakuti oleh hantu-hantu itu agar dia percaya dengan cerita yang selama ini beredar," sahut Hyesun yang dibalas anggukan oleh si gadis berambut ikal.

.

.

Junsu menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Changmin. Kedua kakak-beradik itu kini tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah, menuju kantin.

"_Hey_, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat kesal sekali, Min," ujar Junsu.

"_Ck_! Tentu saja aku kesal, melihatmu yang dengan gampangnya dibodohi oleh mereka," balas Changmin sebal.

"Tapi, mereka kan hanya bercerita."

"Dan kau dengan mudahnya termakan omongan itu!"

Junsu mendengus, "Aku percaya karena aku pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Jadi, yang dikatakan mereka itu benar, bukan hanya gosip semata."

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat hantu itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi, saat malam itu aku benar-benar diganggu. Sungguh, kurasa memang benar jika rumah kita ada hantunya, Min."

Changmin mendecih, "Bukankah semua tempat di dunia ini pasti ada hantunya? Itu hal yang wajar, Junchan."

"Tapi, hantu di rumah kita suka mengganggu, Min. Aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada keluarga kita."

"_Hah~_ Mereka hanya makhluk tak kasat mata. Kalaupun mengganggu, mereka bisa apa? Kita ini manusia, Junchan. Sudah jelas-jelas kita lebih sempurna daripada mereka. Jadi, mengapa harus takut?"

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka sampai membunuh kita?"

"_Aish_! Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Manusia mati karena itu memang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Manusia lainlah yang menghubung-hubungkannya, seolah si hantulah yang membunuh. _Ck_! Kau masih termakan omongan dua wanita penggosip itu rupanya."

"Aku kan hanya merasa khawatir, Min," bela Junsu.

Changmin menghela napas, "Kita punya agama dan Tuhan. Jadi, apa yang harus ditakutkan? Makhluk dimensi lain itu tidak akan mengganggu kita di luar batas kewajaran, selama kita juga tetap menghargai keberadaan mereka."

"Benar juga. _Hah~_ Mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh."

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"_Yah_!" 

.

.

.

"_Hah~_ Lelahnya!" Jaejoong meletakkan dua kantung plastik besar belanjaannya ke atas meja makan.

Pria cantik itu baru saja pulang berbelanja di sebuah minimarket yang berada di jalan raya, tak jauh dari sekolah baru kedua putranya.

Daerah sekitar tempat tinggal barunya memang agak sepi, jauh dari pusat keramaian. Daerah itu hanya terdiri dari rumah-rumah kayu bernuansakan kuno dengan jarak antar rumah yang cukup jauh.

Tidak ada angkutan umum yang melewati daerah sepi itu. Jaejoong pun terpaksa berjalan kaki menuju jalan raya dimana pusat keramaian berada.

Jam dinding di ruang tamu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Waktunya si cantik itu untuk memasak makan siang.

Jaejoong bersenandung kecil sembari menata barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Sebagai nyonya rumah, dirinya sangat senang saat kulkasnya penuh terisi oleh bahan makanan seperti ini.

"_Hmm_, hari ini aku akan memasak _Bulgogi_ dan Sup _Kimchi_ saja," gumamnya sambil meletakkan beberapa bahan masakan yang diperlukannya ke atas meja dapur.

Sementara itu di samping pintu dapur...

Sesosok transparan berwajah tampan sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Kedua bola matanya terus bergerak mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

"Rumah sepi, hanya ada si cantik ini sekarang. _Hmm_, suasana yang sangat mengasyikkan." Bibir tebal milik makhluk itu kembali tersenyum penuh seringai.

Pria transparan berkening lebar itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. _Ah_, rupanya dia ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan sang nyonya rumah.

_Srak~_

_Bruk!_

Jaejoong langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara gaduh di samping tubuhnya. Alisnya mengernyit heran saat melihat plastik yang berisi bawang bombai kini telah tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Mengapa bisa terjatuh?" gumamnya.

Jaejoong berjongkok untuk mengambil kantung plastik itu, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

_Srak~_

_Bruk!_

Jaejoong yang kembali fokus pada bahan-bahan makanan itu, dikejutkan lagi oleh suara yang sama. Kali ini kotak _sterofoam_ berisi daging yang terjatuh.

"Dagingku!" pekik Jaejoong histeris.

Sosok transparan itu terkikik geli melihat reaksi si cantik. Tangannya kembali meraih salah satu sayuran yang telah ditata rapi oleh Jaejoong. Kali ini adalah sebuah tomat.

Pria transparan berwajah pucat itu tidak langsung menjatuhkannya. Tomat itu justru digenggamnya erat.

Karena tubuhnya yang transparan, tomat itu terlihat seolah-olah sedang melayang di udara.

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melangkah pelan ke hadapan Jaejoong. Dengan santainya, dia memainkan tomat itu di genggaman tangannya.

Mata besar Jaejoong melebar seketika saat melihat ada sebuah tomat yang melayang tepat dihadapannya.

Napasnya tercekat. _Shock_.

"Astaga...!" 

.

.

.

-**TBC**- 

.

.

.

Balasan review:

(Red Sky)

Nanti akan dijelaskan kok tentang kematiannya, keep reading yaa ;))

Hha, tapi kan kalo buttler pakaiannya hitam putih :P

(Clein cassie)

Hhe, iya yang ditakutin yang penakut dulu :P

*eh

(Artemis Jung)

Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

(Haiiro-Sora)

Nanti bakal dijelaskan tentang kematiannya, kok.

Keep reading aja ;))

(pandagirl)

Hhe, auranya chun kan emang horor horor sedikit lawak gitu :D *plak

Ini lanjutannya ^^

(nickeYJcassie)

Oalaah, baru tau saya. Hhe :DD

Tapi, ini bukan horor, kak. Ini lawak :3

Ini lanjutannya ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review: 

**Red Sky | Clein cassie | Artemis Jung | Haiiro-Sora | pandagirl | nickeYJcassie  
**  
Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


	4. CHAPTER 3

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Series  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

Sosok transparan itu terkikik geli melihat reaksi si cantik. Tangannya kembali meraih salah satu sayuran yang telah ditata rapi oleh Jaejoong. Kali ini adalah sebuah tomat.

Pria transparan berwajah pucat itu tidak langsung menjatuhkannya. Tomat itu justru digenggamnya erat.

Karena tubuhnya yang transparan, tomat itu terlihat seolah-olah sedang melayang di udara.

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melangkah pelan ke hadapan santainya, dia memainkan tomat itu di genggaman tangannya.

Mata besar Jaejoong melebar seketika saat melihat ada sebuah tomat yang melayang tepat dihadapannya.

Napasnya tercekat. _Shock_.

"Astaga...!"

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

"Astaga...! Siapa yang sedang bermain sulap di sini?"

_Bruk!_

Tomat yang melayang itu terjatuh ke atas lantai, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya si pria transparan akibat mendengar ucapan santai kelewat polos yang terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong.

_'Si cantik ini polos atau bodoh, sih? Mengapa dia tidak merasa ketakutan sama sekali?' _batin lelaki itu seraya berdiri dari atas lantai.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tomat yang sempat melayang dan terjatuh tadi. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan jika tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada di dapur tersebut.

"_Ah_, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja." Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

Sementara itu, sang lelaki transparan memicing kesal ke arah Jaejoong. Dia kembali mendekati pria cantik itu. Dan kemudian...

_Srak~_

_Srak~_

_Bruk!_

_Bruk!_

_Bruk!_

Semua bahan makanan yang tadinya berada di atas meja dapur, kini telah berhamburan jatuh ke atas lantai dapur.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" pekik Jaejoong saat melihat kekacauan tersebut, membuat sang pria transparan tersenyum puas karena telah kembali berhasil menjahili sang nyonya rumah.

Jaejoong terus menggerutu sambil memunguti bahan-bahan makanan yang tercecer di lantai. Beberapa bahan makanan nampak kotor sekarang, tidak layak lagi untuk dimasak.

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang, "_Yah_! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Berani-beraninya kau menjatuhkan bahan makananku yang sangat berharga ini!"

Sosok berkening lebar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_'Berani juga nyali si cantik ini. Baiklah, kita lihat saja sampai sejauh mana dia bertahan.'_

Makhluk tak kasat mata itu kembali mendekati Jaejoong. Kini dia berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh lelaki bermata besar itu. Jemari tangannya terulur memegang bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlonjak saat merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bahu kanannya. Dingin. Sentuhan itu terasa sangat dingin.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit was-was, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memegang bahunya saat ini.

_Deg!_

Jaejoong tercekat saat melihat sebentuk wajah pucat dihadapannya. Tubuhnya menegang kaku saat mendapati sorotan dingin dari sepasang mata sipit itu.

"Ha... Ha...n... Han..." lirihnya susah payah.

Pria berwajah pucat itu masih setia memasang muka datarnya, sebelum akhirnya...

_Plak!_

"_Ouch_!"

Jaejoong menggeplak kepala pria itu secara refleks, membuat sang hantu mengaduh seketika.

"_Yah_! Dasar hantu jidat lebar kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau menggangguku di daerah kekuasaanku ini. Awas kau, ya!" pekik Jaejoong heboh sambil terus melayangkan pukulannya pada sosok pucat dihadapannya.

"_Yah_! _Yah_! Hentikan!"

Lelaki itu terus meronta menahan sakit akibat pukulan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun, Jaejoong adalah seorang saja tenaga pukulannya tidak bisa dikatakan lemah.

_Plak!_

_Plok!_

_Dugh!_

_Buagh!_

Jaejoong semakin kalap memukuli lelaki berdahi lebar itu. Tak dipedulikannya erangan kesakitan yang terus terlontar dari bibir tebal sang hantu.

"Kami pulang!"

Teriakan Junsu dan Changmin mengalihkan sejenak kegiatan Jaejoong yang tengah menganiaya si hantu lelaki.

"Selamat datang!" teriak Jaejoong membalas sapaan kedua putranya.

_Sret~_

Jaejoong menarik kasar kerah kemeja sosok berwajah pucat itu, "Gara-gara kau, aku belum memasak sampai sekarang padahal kedua putraku sudah pulang dari sekolah. _Aish_!"

Sosok itu diam saja. Tampaknya dia sudah sangat lelah dan kesakitan akibat perbuatan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menemui mereka dulu. Dan kau! Tetaplah duduk manis di sini! Jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri, oke?"

Jaejoong menghempas kasar tubuh pucat berbalut setelan berwarna putih itu. Lalu, dia beranjak cepat meninggalkan dapur untuk menemui kedua putranya yang baru saja datang.

"_Aish_! Si cantik itu ternyata mengerikan sekali. Jauh lebih mengerikan daripada si tiang itu rupanya," lirih sang hantu lelaki.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

"Kalian sudah pulang?" ujar Jaejoong saat melihat kedua putranya yang tengah bersantai di sofa ruang tamu.

"_Umma~ Miss you_!" pekik Junsu riang sembari memeluk dan mengecup singkat pipi Jaejoong.

"_Ck_! Baru berpisah selama beberapa jam saja, tapi tingkahnya sudah seperti berpisah selama beberapa tahun," dengus si bungsu.

"Lalu, masalah untukmu?" delik Junsu sebal.

"_Aish_, sudahlah! Kalian ini! Bagaimana dengan hari pertama kalian di sekolah baru, _heum_? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Iya, _Umma_."

"Biasa saja."

Kedua putra Jung itu menjawab serempak. Junsu dengan nada antusiasnya, sementara Changmin dengan nada datar andalannya.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah Junsu dan Changmin yang selalu bertentangan itu.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kalian ganti baju terlebih dahulu. _Umma_ akan memasak makan siang untuk kalian."

"Lho, _Umma_ belum memasak?" bingung Changmin saat melihat meja makan yang masih kosong melompong.

Padahal biasanya saat dia dan Junsu pulang sekolah, semua masakan sang ibu telah terhidang rapi di atas meja makan. Namun, kali ini sang ibu justru belum memasak sama sekali.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, "_Aah_, itu... Tadi ada seekor kucing yang mengganggu _Umma_ di dapur. Kucing itu terus menjatuhkan bahan-bahan makanan. _Umma_ jadi kesal."

"_Huh_? Kucing? Bagaimana bisa ada kucing yang masuk ke dalam rumah kita?" bingung Junsu.

"_Umma_ juga tidak tahu, Su-_ie_. _Ah_, mungkin itu hanya kucing liar yang sedang kelaparan dan mencari makan."

Changmin hanya memandang datar percakapan ibu dan kakaknya. Dia menghela napas, lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Jaejoong yang baru menyadari jika Changmin hendak menuju dapur, serta merta menghentikan langkah putra bungsunya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Min?"

"Ke dapur, _Umma_. Aku haus sekali, ingin meminum sesuatu," sahut Changmin santai.

"_Eumm_... Jangan sekarang, oke? Lebih baik kalian ganti baju dulu," sergah Jaejoong sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Changmin supaya menjauh dari dapur.

Mata _bambi_ Changmin memicing kesal melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong. Ibunya itu seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"_Aish_, _Umma_! Aku sudah sangat haus sekarang. Berjalan kaki di siang hari membuatku dehidrasi. Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum di kulkas, _Umma_."

Changmin kembali melangkah menuju dapur dan tak menghiraukan pekikan sang ibu.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini?"

Suara tenor Changmin menggema memenuhi ruangan memasak itu saat melihat beberapa bahan makanan yang berserakan di atas lantai dan juga di atas meja dapur.

Jaejoong dan Junsu pun bergegas menghampiri Changmin dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Junsu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya bingung saat melihat kekacauan itu, sementara Jaejoong kembali memekik murka.

"Mungkin kucing itu sangat kelaparan," gumam Changmin asal sembari mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

Jaejoong menatap nyalang bahan makanannya yang kembali berserakan. Padahal saat dia keluar dari dapur tadi, bahan makanan itu sudah ditatanya rapi di atas meja dapur.

_'Pasti hantu jidat lebar itu lagi yang melakukannya lagi. Awas kau, ya!_' batin Jaejoong murka.

"_Umma_, aku bantu membereskan dapur, ya?" cicit Junsu saat merasakan aura kelam yang mengelilingi tubuh sang ibu.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menghela napas panjang, "Tidak perlu, Su-_ie_. Kau dan Changmin bisa menunggu di kamar saja. Setelah masakan matang, _Umma_ akan memanggil kalian."

"Oke," sahut Changmin santai, lalu bergegas meninggalkan dapur.

Junsu masih mematung ditempatnya saat Jaejoong mulai membereskan kekacauan itu. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia memutar tubuhnya dan segera berlari menyusul Changmin.

Sementara itu di luar rumah...

Sang pria tranparan terduduk lemas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon _Oak_ tua yang tumbuh di pekarangan samping rumah.

Jemari pucatnya terus bergerilya mengusap pelan anggota tubuhnya yang terkena pukulan Jaejoong. Sesekali terlihat ringisan dan terdengar erangan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir tebalnya.

Sosok itu menyesal mengapa dia tidak segera melepaskan kekuatannya tadi. Alhasil, Jaejoong bisa dengan mudah menyentuhnya dan memukulnya tanpa ampun.

"_Aish_! Malang benar nasibku ini," gumamnya lemah sambil terus meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

_Ceklek~_

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut kedatangan sang suami. Dia tersenyum kecil saat Yunho mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho seraya melepas jas yang dikenakannya dan duduk di atas sofa.

"Sudah, sekitar jam 10 tadi," jawab Jaejoong.

"_Hah~ _Sudah satu jam yang lalu. Maaf, Jae."

"_Huh_? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Yun?" bingung Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kirinya, lalu merengkuh mesra pinggang sang istri.

"Maaf... Gara-gara kepindahan kita ke rumah baru ini, waktuku untuk bersama kalian menjadi semakin berkurang. Padahal dulu saat pulang kerja, aku bisa menemani mereka mengerjakan PR. Tapi sekarang, tidak bisa lagi."

"_Ssttt_...! Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Mereka juga pasti mengerti akan kondisimu sekarang."

Yunho tersenyum sendu, "_Aah_, aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi makan malam bersama kalian kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Waktuku selalu habis saat di perjalanan."

"Sudahlah, Yun. Jangan mengeluh lagi. Harusnya kita bersyukur masih bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal. _Yah_, walaupun jaraknya sangat jauh dari kantor tempatmu bekerja."

"Kau benar, Jae. Lalu, apakah mereka protes karena saat aku belum pulang?"

"_Hmm_, Junsu yang sering mengeluh, sedangkan Changmin biasa saja."

Yunho terkekeh, "_Hah~_ Anak itu!"

"Apakah kau ingin mandi sekarang? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng dan justru menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher putih sang istri.

Jaejoong menyipitkan kedua matanya saat hembusan napas Yunho menerpa lehernya.

"_Hihi~_ Geli, Yun!"

"Mandinya nanti saja. Aku masih ingin bermesraan dengan istri cantikku ini," ujar Yunho yang kini mulai menggigit dan menyesap lembut kulit leher Jaejoong, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Jaejoong.

"_Eummhh_..." lenguh Jaejoong saat lidah dan gigi-gigi Yunho terus bergerilya di area lehernya.

_Hhh~_

Sebuah suara helaan napas terdengar dari sosok transparan yang kini berjalan cepat menembus pintu utama dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi teras.

"Astaga! Suhu di dalam ruang tamu itu sudah berubah menjadi panas sekarang," celetuknya.

Pria berkening lebar itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang hamparan langit malam yang terlihat cerah malam ini.

"Melihat mereka bermesraan, aku jadi teringat kedua orang tuaku. _Appa_... _Umma_... Aku merindukan kalian," lirihnya sendu.

"_Appa_... _Umma_... Kapan aku bisa menyusul kalian ke surga? Aku sudah lelah berada di dunia ini selama lima puluh tahun lamanya. Aku sendirian dan kesepian di sini."

"Tuhan... Aku lelah menjadi arwah gentayangan. Mengapa Kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk pergi dengan tenang ke surga? Apakah sebegitu banyaknya dosaku sehingga sekarang Kau menghukumku?"

_Hhh~_

Sosok itu kembali menghela napas, "_Yah_! Jawab aku, Tuhan!"

_Ctarr~_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar, membuat sosok itu terlonjak seketika.

"Astaga! Ternyata Tuhan sangat menakutkan!" gumamnya seraya meringkuk di kursi teras rumah keluarga Jung.

_Oh_, dia takut pada Tuhan atau pada petir, _heum_?

.

.

.

Changmin sedang asyik menikmati puding coklat di teras samping rumahnya. Angin sore berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membelai lembut helaian rambutnya yang sehitam arang.

"_Aah~_ Ini menyenangkan! Sore yang sangat indah!" ucapnya sembari menyuapkan potongan puding ke dalam mulutnya.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu teras samping terbuka dari dalam. Junsu keluar sambil membawa sebuah bola sepak di tangan kanannya.

"Min, ayo main sepakbola!" ajak Junsu.

Changmin berdecak pelan, "Main saja sendiri, Junchan! Memangnya kau tidak melihat jika aku sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihku?"

"_Ck_! Kan tidak seru jika aku bermain bola sendirian, Min. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bermain selain dirimu sekarang."

"Kau bisa mengajak _Umma_," celetuk Changmin asal.

"_Yah_! Kau pikir _Umma_ mau menemaniku bermain sepakbola?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Siapa yang bilang jika _Umma_ mau menemanimu?"

"_Yah_! Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan!" Junsu mendelik, lalu berlari cepat menuju pekarangan. Berdebat dengan Changmin selalu membuat emosinya meluap tak terkendali.

Sementara Changmin hanya mencibirkan bibirnya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan puding buatan sang ibu.

_Duk~_

_Duk~_

_Sret~_

Junsu berlarian sambil menggiring bola. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu senang sekarang. Tidak seperti tadi yang cemberut karena sedang kesal kepada adik jangkungnya itu.

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

Junsu terus menggiring bola menuju dua buah pohon _Oak_ yang jaraknya berdekatan. Dia membayangkan jika kedua pohon itu adalah tiang gawang.

Lalu, dengan penuh percaya diri, Junsu menendang bola itu menuju celah diantara kedua pohon. Dan...

"Goooll!" pekiknya riang seraya berlari berputar-putar di pekarangan.

Changmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kakaknya itu selalu antusias jika sedang bermain bola.

"_Yey_!" pekik Junsu lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah pohon untuk mengambil bola yang tadi ditendangnya.

Kedua pohon tinggi itu letaknya hampir mendekati pekarangan belakang rumah yang berbatasan langsung dengan sebuah jurang yang tidak terlalu curam namun cukup dalam.

Sebelumnya terdapat pagar kayu yang berada di tepi jurang itu. Namun, sekarang pagar itu sudah lapuk dan rusak.

"_Eh_, kemana bolanya?" bingung Junsu sambil terus mencari keberadaan bola miliknya.

Pemuda berwajah imut itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika dirinya semakin mendekati jurang itu.

Hingga kemudian...

"_Aaaaaaa~~_ !"

Junsu terpeleset lumut yang tumbuh di tepian jurang. Karena pagar kayu di sekeliling jurang itu sudah lapuk, tubuh Junsu dengan gampangnya menabrak kayu lapuk itu, lalu jatuh terguling ke dalam jurang.

Changmin terlonjak panik dan segera menyadari jika kakaknya sedang berada dalam bahaya.

"Aduh! Aku lupa mengingatkan Junchan agar tidak mendekati area itu. _Aish_!"

Changmin segera berlari cepat menuju pekarangan belakang rumah. Dia memperlambat langkahnya saat berada di tepi jurang yang kedalamannya mencapai 10 meter itu.

"Astaga! Junchan!" teriak Changmin panik saat melihat sang kakak yang tergeletak lemah di dasar jurang.

Tubuh Junsu terlihat kotor dengan beberapa luka gores di wajah, tangan dan kakinya. Changmin bergidik ngeri saat melihat kaki Junsu yang terluka parah dan terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Chang...min..." lirih Junsu saat melihat Changmin yang berdiri di tepi jurang.

"Junchan... Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Sakit, Min. Sakit..." racau Junsu sambil menangis karena menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Junchan, bertahanlah! Aku akan menolongmu! _Aish_! Bagaimana ini?"

Changmin kalut saat hendak menolong Junsu. Lumut yang tumbuh di tepian jurang sangatlah licin. Dia takut akan terpeleset dan jatuh juga jika tidak berhati-hati.

"Junchan, tolong bertahanlah sebentar! Aku akan mencari bantuan. Tunggu aku, oke!"

Junsu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menangis. Sementara Changmin segera berlari cepat memasuki rumah dan berteriak panik mencari keberadaan ibunya.

"_Umma_! _Umma_! Tolong Junchan, _Umma_!"

"_Aish_! Mengapa kau berteriak bak orang kesetanan, Min?"

Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai membersihkan kamar tidur langsung mengomel tidak jelas saat mendengar putra bungsunya yang terus berteriak kencang.

"_Umma_! Junchan... Junchan..."

Changmin tampak kesulitan untuk mengutarakan maksudnya. Dia terus meracau memanggil nama sang kakak dengan setitik air mata yang menetes di sudut mata bambinya.

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Min! Ada apa dengan kakakmu, _heum_?" tanya Jaejoong sabar.

"_Aish_! Junchan... Junchan...terjatuh di jurang belakang rumah kita, _Umma_!"

"Apa?!" teriak Jaejoong kaget.

"Ayo lebih baik kita cepat menolongnya, _Umma_!"

Changmin segera menyeret tangan Jaejoong tanpa peduli jika lelaki cantik itu tengah merasa linglung sekarang.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu berlari menuju pekarangan belakang rumah mereka. Jaejoong sudah hampir menangis sekarang. Kepanikan, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran bercampur aduk dalam benaknya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Jung Junsu!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Junsu yang tergolek lemah di tepi jurang.

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras saat melihat kondisi putra sulungnya yang tengah pingsan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangis Jaejoong makin kencang saat menyentuh kaki Junsu yang berlumuran darah.

"Mustahil..." Changmin tercekat ditempatnya berdiri. Seingatnya, Junsu masih berada di dasar jurang saat dia pergi untuk mencari pertolongan.

Dan sekarang kakaknya itu sudah berada di tepi jurang dalam kondisi pingsan. Apakah Junsu berusaha merangkak naik sampai ke atas?

_Oh_, sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat kondisi jurang yang sangat dalam. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Junsu bisa memanjat dengan keadaan terluka dan dalam waktu yang secepat itu.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa Junsu berada di tepi jurang sekarang?

Changmin masih terus berpikir hingga kemudian teriakan Jaejoong menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya.

"_Yah_! Jung Changmin! Jangan hanya melamun di situ! Ayo cepat kita bawa Junsu ke rumah sakit!"

Changmin terkesiap, lalu bergegas cepat menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya. Dia membantu menaikkan tubuh Junsu ke atas punggung ibunya.

_Hup~_

Jaejoong menggendong Junsu dipunggungnya.

"Ayo segera ke rumah sakit!" titah Jaejoong seraya berjalan cepat agar nyawa sang putra segera tertolong.

Changmin mengikuti langkah Jaejoong, namun dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap tepian jurang tempat Junsu tergeletak lagi.

"Siapapun kau... Terima kasih banyak!" lirih Changmin entah kepada siapa. Lalu, dia segera menyusul langkah sang ibu.

Sesaat setelah kepergian tiga orang tersebut, sesosok tubuh transparan keluar dari sela-sela pohon. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak datar, namun terkesan sendu.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja," gumamnya pelan sambil membawa bola sepak milik Junsu. 

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Hmm, makin absurd-kah cerita ini?

Balasan review:

(MaxMin)  
ga papa kok :))  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Clein cassie)  
takut ga yaa? :D  
jawabannya di chapter ini ya ;))

(weirdy)  
nanti juga bakalan dijelasin, kok  
keep reading yaa ^^

(Guest)  
chwang ga takut hantu  
*eh*

(Red Sky)  
hhe~  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Jidat Biased)  
halo, penggemar jidat :D  
maaf, tapi ini bukan ff chunjae :P  
*plok*

(jaejae)  
ini lanjutannya :))  
nanti bakalan ada penjelasannya, kok  
keep reading yaa ^^

(Dwi yuliani 562)  
terima kasih review-nya  
keep reading yaa :))

(LadySsi)  
ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

(Byunxikim)  
iya, hantunya berjidat lebar :P  
ini udah lanjut ^^ 

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:  
**MaxMin | Clein cassie | weirdy | Guest | Red Sky | Jidat Biased | jaejae | Dwi yuliani 562 | LadySsi | Byunxikim**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


	5. CHAPTER 4

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Series  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

_Hup~_

Jaejoong menggendong Junsu dipunggungnya.

"Ayo segera ke rumah sakit!" titah Jaejoong seraya berjalan cepat agar nyawa sang putra segera tertolong.

Changmin mengikuti langkah Jaejoong, namun dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap tepian jurang tempat Junsu tergeletak lagi.

"Siapapun kau... Terima kasih banyak!" lirih Changmin entah kepada siapa. Lalu, dia segera menyusul langkah sang ibu.

Sesaat setelah kepergian tiga orang tersebut, sesosok tubuh transparan keluar dari sela-sela pohon. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak datar, namun terkesan sendu.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja," gumamnya pelan sambil membawa bola sepak milik Junsu.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

_**-flashback on-**_

****  
Sesaat setelah Changmin berlari untuk memanggil bantuan, sesosok pria transparan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak-semak. Sosok itu kemudian menampakkan wujudnya perlahan dan memghampiri tubuh Junsu yang terbaring lemah di dasar jurang.

Junsu yang masih menutup mata, seketika membuka matanya saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain disekitarnya. Junsu tersenyum dan mengucap syukur dalam hati karena mungkin saja pria asing itu akan bersedia untuk menolongnya.

"Tolong aku, Tuan..." lirih Junsu pelan.

Pria berpakaian serba putih itu hanya diam, tak merespon ucapan Junsu. Kedua tangannya justru terulur untuk mengangkat dan kemudian membopong tubuh Junsu yang penuh luka.

Junsu yang kaget karena lelaki itu mendadak menggendongnya, segera saja melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher lelaki asing itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Pria pucat berkening lebar itu mulai berjalan menaiki tanjakan jurang dengan sangat tenang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Junsu tersentak kaget bukan kepalang.

Pria itu berjalan santai seolah tidak merasa kesulitan sama sekali menaiki tanjakan itu. Meskipun tanjakannya tidak terlalu curam, namun tanjakan itu cukup tinggi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ka-kau... Siapa...?"

Suara Junsu tercekat di tenggorokan. Dan Junsu juga baru menyadari jika tubuh pria yang sedang menggendongnya terasa sangat dingin layaknya es.

Pria pucat itu tidak menghiraukan Junsu yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh ketakutan. Dia terus berjalan lurus hingga akhirnya sampai di atas jurang.

Sosok itu membaringkan tubuh Junsu tepat di samping pagar kayu yang sudah lapuk dan rusak. Dia baru menyadari jika Junsu telah pingsan sekarang.

Lelaki itu mencebilkan bibir tebalnya, "Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan hingga pingsan seperti ini. _Hah~_ Padahal wajahku lumayan tampan untuk ukuran sesosok hantu."

Lelaki pucat itu segera meninggalkan Junsu begitu mendengar ada suara langkah orang lain yang mendekat ke arah jurang. Dia bersembunyi di balik pepohonan setelah sebelumnya mengambil bola milik Junsu yang ternyata tersangkut di antara semak-semak yang tumbuh di pinggir jurang.

Tatapan mata sosok itu berubah sendu kala melihat dan mendengar tangis histeris dari ibu kandung pemuda imut yang baru saja ditolongnya tersebut. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Changmin yang justru berdiri terpaku beberapa meter dari tempat sang ibu dan kakaknya berada.

Bibir tebal itu mencebil lagi, "Sepertinya si jangkung itu merasa heran karena sekarang kakaknya sudah tergeletak manis di tepi jurang."

"_Wow_! Si cantik itu memang kuat. Setelah kemarin memukulku penuh tenaga, kini dia sanggup menggendong tubuh gempal putra sulungnya." Sosok itu kembali meracau saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong tubuh Junsu dipunggungnya.

"Siapapun kau... Terima kasih banyak!"

Lelaki berkening lebar itu tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan Changmin. Kakinya melangkah perlahan keluar dari balik pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia memeluk bola milik Junsu.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan sembari memandang bola sepak milik Junsu tersebut.

_**-flashback off-**_

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali kepalanya menengok khawatir ke arah pintu ruangan di mana Junsu sedang mendapatkan pertolongan darurat sekarang.

Changmin sendiri terduduk diam di bangku tunggu rumah sakit yang tepat berada di depan ruang UGD. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah dengan bibir yang terus bergerak merapalkan doa untuk meminta kesembuhan bagi sang kakak.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Seorang dokter laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan tiga orang perawat wanita keluar dari dalam sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dokter?" tanya Jaejoong cepat begitu melihat sang dokter telah selesai memeriksa keadaan putranya.

"Luka di kaki kirinya cukup parah karena tertusuk ranting pohon yang sudah mengering. Kami harus memberikan lima buah jahitan agar lukanya tertutup sempurna. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain mengalami memar dan luka lecet akibat bergesekan dengan tanah. Namun, Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah mengobatinya dan sekarang Junsu-_ssi_ masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya saat mendengar penjelasan sang dokter mengenai keadaan putra sulungnya. Denyutan nyeri menghantam dadanya.

"Su-_ie_..." lirihnya sedih.

Changmin pun segera merangkul pundak ibunya, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Apakah kami boleh melihat keadaannya sekarang, dokter?" tanya Changmin yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh sang dokter.

"Silahkan! Tapi, jangan terlalu berisik saat berada di dekat pasien. Kemungkinan Junsu-_ssi_ akan siuman beberapa jam kemudian. Dan saat dia sudah sadar nanti, segera hubungi kami. Kami akan memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya lebih lanjut."

Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Han!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kami akan merawat Junchan dengan baik," timpal Changmin.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan ikut membungkukkan badannya juga, "Sama-sama. Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu!"

Sepeninggal sang dokter, Jaejoong dan Changmin segera memasuki ruang rawat Junsu. Keduanya menatap sedih tubuh Junsu yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan balutan perban di sana-sini.

_Hiks~_

Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Air mata pun perlahan mengalir dari mata besarnya. Takut mengganggu, Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan menangis di sana.

Changmin mendekati ranjang Junsu. Tangannya terulur perlahan menyentuh kaki kiri Junsu yang terbalut perban.

"Cepat sembuh, Junchan. Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji akan menemanimu bermain bola saat kau sudah sembuh nanti."

_Hiks~_

_Hiks~_

Changmin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong saat mendengar tangis sang ibu yang makin parah. Changmin berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan mendudukkan diri di samping ibunya.

"_Umma_, maafkan aku! Aku lupa memberitahu Junchan agar jangan mendekati area itu. Andai aku sudah memperingatkannya, kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi," lirih Changmin sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu. Junsu pasti akan segera sembuh."

Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung si bungsu. Kini keduanya terlarut dalam kesedihan dan menangis bersama sambil berpelukan. 

.

.

.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu rumah keluarga Jung terbuka. Yunho dan Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah. Jam dinding di ruang tamu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam sekarang.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Yunho sendiri segera pulang sore tadi begitu mendapat telepon dari Jaejoong yang mengabarkan jika Junsu terjatuh dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin bersama-sama menemani Junsu yang masih saja betah tertidur. Padahal dokter mengatakan jika Junsu akan segera sadar dalam beberapa jam kemudian, namun pemuda imut itu nyatanya tak kunjung sadar bahkan hingga malam menjelang.

Karena sudah malam, Jaejoong pun menyuruh Yunho dan Changmin untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Sementara dirinya yang akan menjaga Junsu di rumah sakit.

Tentu saja Yunho dan Changmin menolak, tapi Jaejoong bersikeras menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang. Pria cantik itu sangat keras kepala, membuat Yunho dan Changmin akhirnya pasrah menuruti keinginan Jaejoong.

Dan setelah makan malam yang cukup terlambat, Yunho dan Changmin berpamitan untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih setia menemani Junsu yang belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kerjakan tugas sekolahmu dan segera pergi tidur, Min! Ini sudah larut malam," ujar Yunho.

"Baik, _Appa_! _Appa_ juga harus segera beristirahat. Junchan pasti akan segera sadar. Selamat malam!"

Changmin berjalan cepat menaiki anak tangga dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yunho menghela napas, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, Minnie!" 

.

.

Changmin duduk di atas tempat tidurnya setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, namun dia belum mengantuk sama sekali. Pikirannya tertuju pada sang kakak yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Meskipun Changmin sering ribut dan bertengkar dengan Junsu, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat menyayangi kakak kandungnya tersebut.

Changmin menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau ada di sini?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Tak lama setelah itu, sesosok lelaki bersetelan jas putih tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya di samping Changmin. Dia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Changmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berwajah tampan namun tampak pucat duduk disebelahnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Kau tampan juga, meskipun dahimu sedikit lebar daripada dahi milikku," celetuk Changmin santai.

Lelaki itu mendengus kecil, "_Yeah_, terima kasih sudah memperhatikan bagian tubuh kebanggaanku ini."

Changmin terkekeh. Mata _bambi_nya bergerak menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kakakku," lanjutnya tulus.

"Sama-sama. Tidak perlu sungkan," balas lelaki itu ramah.

Changmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Aku Jung Changmin. Siapa namamu? Sepertinya usiamu lebih tua daripada usiaku sekarang."

Pria pucat itu menjabat tangan Changmin yang terulur dihadapannya, "Aku Yoochun, Park Yoochun. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun saat aku meninggal."

"_Aah_, Yoochun _Hyung_."

Sosok berkening lebar yang yang dipanggil Yoochun itu terkekeh geli saat Changmin memanggilnya dengan sangat sopan.

"Kakakmu juga berusia tujuh belas tahun, tapi kau tidak pernah memanggilnya '_hyung_'."

Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya, "Aku selalu merasa jika kita menpunyai usia yang sama. Lagipula, nama itu adalah panggilan kesayanganku untuknya."

"_Keke~_ Kau memang unik, Jung Changmin!"

"_Oh_, terima kasih. Tapi, jidatmu lebih unik, _Hyung_."

Yoochun terbahak keras begitu mendengar gurauan Changmin.

"Keluarga Jung memang unik. Dari semua keluarga yang pernah menempati rumah ini, hanya kalian yang sanggup membuatku kapok karena aku selalu gagal menjahili kalian."

"Tapi, hal itu hanya berlaku untukku dan _umma _saja, _Hyung_. Nyatanya Junchan tetap merasa ketakutan saat kau ganggu. Dan, _hey_! Kau juga belum pernah mengganggu _appa_ku."

Yoochun tersenyum kecut, "Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah kapok gara-gara dihajar oleh _umma_ cantikmu itu. Bisa-bisa aku dimutilasi olehnya jika dia mengetahui aku menjahili suami dan anak-anaknya."

Changmin terkiki geli, "Yah, itulah Jung Jaejoong. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu di sini juga karena keturunan dari keluarga _umma_. Kami memang tidak bisa melihat makhluk astral seperti kalian, tapi kami bisa merasakan keberadaan kalian di sekitar kami, _Hyung_."

"Itulah sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti saja mengganggu kalian. Aku tidak ingin mati untuk yang kedua kalinya," ujar Yoochun sedikit berlebihan.

"_Haha_! Aku minta maaf soal kejadian malam itu, _Hyung_. Pasti sakit sekali rasanya saat kepalamu terhantam daun pintu. _Oops_!"

Yoochun mendengus, "_Yeah_, tapi tidak terlalu sakit jika dibandingkan dengan pukulan-pukulan _umma_mu. _Uugh_!"

"Tentu saja _umma_ku marah. Kau mengganggu kegiatan favoritnya di daerah kekuasaannya, _Hyung_. Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari cengkeramannya. _Hihi_!" Kali ini giliran Changmin yang berceloteh sedikit berlebihan, membuat Yoochun kembali mendengus pendek.

"_Oh_, ya. Aku ingin bertanya, _Hyung_. Mengapa kau rela menolong Junchan?"

Yoochun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Pandangan matanya berubah sendu.

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin kakakmu bernasib sama sepertiku. Terjatuh dan mati sia-sia di dasar jurang karena tak ada satu orang pun yang mau menolong."

Changmin tertegun. Dilihatnya wajah Yoochun yang menampakkan gurat kesedihan yang mendalam. Sepertinya hantu tampan itu teringat kematiannya.

"_Hyung_... Maaf..."

Yoochun tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, Min. _Ah_, apakah kau ingin mendengar cerita tentangku?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum antusias. Yoochun pun kembali tersenyum dan mulai bercerita tentang kehidupannya di masa lalu. 

.

.

.

_**-flashback on-**_

Keluarga Park merupakan keluarga yang cukup terpandang di daerah _Red_ _Ocean_. Usaha peternakan sapi dan domba yang dirintis sang kepala keluarga sejak 15 tahun yang lalu berkembang sangat pesat.

Keluarga kecil itu hanya beranggotakan tiga orang. Tuan Park, Nyonya Park dan anak tunggal mereka, Park Yoochun, yang berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah duduk di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas.

Keluarga Park tinggal di sebuah rumah kayu besar yang merupakan warisan dari Kakek Park yang telah meninggal saat Yoochun masih berusia dua tahun.

Walaupun sekarang usaha Tuan Park makin sukses, rumah tersebut tidak pernah direnovasi ataupun diperluas. Beliau tetap mempertahankan rumah kayu itu dan hanya merenovasi pagar rumah yang sudah terlihat usang.

Walaupun kaya, keluarga Park selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Mereka juga dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ramah, baik dan sangat dermawan. Oleh karena itu, banyak orang yang menyukai dan menghormati mereka.

Namun, ada pula yang tidak suka dan merasa iri akan kesuksesan Tuan Park. Salah satunya adalah Tuan Jang, adik ipar dari Tuan Park.

Sejak menikah dengan adik perempuan Tuan Park, Tuan Jang menjadi sosok yang tamak dan gila harta. Apalagi semenjak Kakek Park meninggal, dia semakin membenci Tuan Park karena kakak iparnya itu mendapatkan jatah warisan yang lebih banyak.

Apalagi sekarang usaha peternakan milik Tuan Park yang modal awalnya sebagian berasal dari hasil warisan tersebut, kini makin berkembang dan sukses besar. Membuat Tuan Jang semakin membenci Tuan Park dan keluarganya.

Berbekal rasa iri dan bencinya itu, Tuan Jang pun merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghabisi dan melenyapkan seluruh anggota keluarga Park. Dan dengan begitu, seluruh usaha dan aset Tuan Park akan beralih ketangannya karena dia merupakan kerabat yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Park.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan istri dan anak-anak Tuan Jang?

_Oh_, sang istri yang juga adik kandung dari Tuan Park tentu saja tidak mengetahui perihal rencana busuk suaminya itu. Dan, _oh_! Mereka tidak mempunyai anak karena Tuan Jang telah divonis mandul.

Sebuah skenario pembunuhan pun sudah dirancang apik. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan rencana itu akan dilaksanakan dan kemudian akan mengubah segalanya. 

.

.

**Tahun 1964..**

Suatu hari di musim semi yang cerah, Tuan dan Nyonya Park pergi ke sekolah Yoochun dengan mengendarai mobil. Mereka akan menghadiri dan menonton pementasan musikal dimana Yoochun akan menampilkan kebolehannya dalam bermain piano.

Namun, malang tak dapat ditolak, mujur tak dapat diraih. Dalam perjalanan tersebut, mobil keluarga Park justru ditabrak oleh truk pengangkut pasir sarat muatan. Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park meregang nyawa seketika di tempat kejadian.

Sementara itu, Yoochun merasa gelisah dari awal hingga pertunjukkan musikalnya berakhir. Walaupun pertunjukkannya lancar, Yoochun merasa sedih karena kedua orang tuanya tidak datang untuk menonton aksinya.

Beberapa saat setelah pementasan selesai, Yoochun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Tanpa tahu jika sang wali kelas sedang mencarinya untuk mengabarkan jika kedua orang tuanya telah mengalami kecelakaan.

Yoochun berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengganti bajunya. Yoochun masih menggunakan kostum pementasan berupa setelan celana dan jas warna putih, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya.

Alis Yoochun berkerut heran saat mendapati sang paman, Tuan Jang, sedang berbincang dengan beberapa kawanan pria kekar berpakaian serba hitam di depan pagar rumahnya.

Yoochun pun mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tumbuh rimbun tak jauh dari situ. Sehingga dengan begitu, Yoochun pun bisa dengan jelas mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Yoochun menganga dan membulatkan kedua matanya saat salah satu dari pria berbadan kekar itu mengatakan jika rencana pembunuhan terhadap kedua orang tuanya berjalan lancar dan sukses besar. Kini Tuan dan Nyonya Park telah tiada seperti yang mereka inginkan.

"Tidak!"

Yoochun menjerit tanpa sadar, membuat segerombolan orang itu segera menoleh kearahnya.

Yoochun membekap mulutnya dan hampir menangis saat mengetahui dirinya sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Yoochun pun bersumpah jika dia melihat sang paman yang justru menyeringai benci kearahnya.

Tanpa buang waktu, Yoochun segera berlari. Menyelamatkan diri sejauh mungkin. Namun karena panik, dia justru memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan terus berlari ke sembarang arah menghindari kejaran para pria berbadan kekar tersebut.

Setelah berlarian kesana kemari. Dari dalam hingga mengitari seluruh halaman rumah, kini langkah Yoochun terhenti di pekarangan belakang rumahnya.

Posisinya tersudut kali ini. Yoochun merapatkan tubuhnya pada pagar kayu yang berbatasan langsung dengan jurang sedalam sepuluh meter.

Napas Yoochun tersengal dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya. Didepannya, pria-pria berpakaian serba hitam itu telah mengepungnya.

Hingga kemudian, salah satu dari pria itu mendekat ke arah Yoochun dan mencekal kasar lengannya. Berniat untuk menyeret Yoochun dan membawanya ke hadapan Tuan Jang.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Yoochun sambil terus meronta dan berpegangan pada pagar kayu dibelakangnya.

Karena gerakannya tertahan, pria itu pun semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan Yoochun. Yoochun meringis kesakitan dan secara refleks menggigit keras tangan kekar yang mencekal lengannya tersebut.

"_Aaarrgghh_! Kurang ajar!" pekik pria itu dan langsung menghempas kasar lengan Yoochun.

Sedemikian kuatnya hempasan itu hingga menyebabkan tubuh Yoochun oleng dan langsung menghantam pagar kayu.

_Krak!_

_Brak!_

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

Pagar kayu itu tidak mampu untuk menahan berat tubuh Yoochun sehingga mengakibatkan tubuh Yoochun terjatuh dan berguling-guling menuruni jurang.

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

_Duagh!_

"_Uugghh_!"

Kepala Yoochun sukses menghantam sebuah batu besar yang berada di dasar jurang. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"To-tolong...aku..." lirihnya lemas sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gerombolan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya menatap datar tubuh Yoochun yang tergolek lemah di dasar jurang.

Mereka pun segera berlalu begitu saja, tanpa berniat untuk menolong pemuda berparas tampan yang kini tengah kesakitan tersebut. 

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Chapter yang pendek ._.  
Huhu~ Maafkan saya~

Tapi, di chap ini sudah dijelaskan ya tentang masa lalu dan kematian si hantu jidat tampan :D

Dan soal YooSu,  
Maaf, tapi ff ini pairingnya hanya yunjae, tidak ada couple yang lain.

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya post setelah bulan puasa.  
So, keep waiting, okay :DD

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**pandagirl | Jidat Biased | Guest | Reanelisabeth | birin . rin (jaejae) | Rnye | Red Sky | nabratz | Clein cassie | Dwi yuliani 562 | Summer Cassie | Lian Park | Amanda jj | Agnes | Queen maharani | Betty | Citra | Putri | Sisca | Jiji my cat | Jeje yepopo | Anastasia | Bakpia | Kristall yepopo | Jeje my love | Berta | Astrid Park | Tidus | Mpok kity | Mayy minni | RedTiger | nickeYJcassie  
**  
Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per satu, tapi saya membaca semua review kalian :))

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


	6. CHAPTER 5

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Series  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

Pagar kayu itu tidak mampu untuk menahan berat tubuh Yoochun sehingga mengakibatkan tubuh Yoochun terjatuh dan berguling-guling menuruni jurang.

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

_Duagh!_

"_Uugghh_!"

Kepala Yoochun sukses menghantam sebuah batu besar yang berada di dasar jurang. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"To-tolong...aku..." lirihnya lemas sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gerombolan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya menatap datar tubuh Yoochun yang tergolek lemah di dasar jurang.

Mereka pun segera berlalu begitu saja, tanpa berniat untuk menolong pemuda berparas tampan yang kini tengah kesakitan tersebut. 

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

_**-still flashback-**_

Yoochun menggeliat pelan saat merasakan panas cahaya matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya. Mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka, lalu mengerjap kecil untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai memandang sekeliling. _Ah_, Yoochun baru ingat jika dirinya terjatuh ke jurang saat sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran para _bodyguard_ sang paman.

"Apakah aku baik-baik saja?" gumamnya pelan seraya meneliti keseluruhan tubuhnya, apakah ada luka yang parah atau tidak.

"_Hmm_... Aneh..."

Alisnya berkerut heran saat tidak menemukan satu luka pun pada tubuhnya. Bahkan, pakaian yang dikenakannya pun masih terlihat putih bersih. Padahal Yoochun masih ingat dengan jelas jika dia jatuh dan berguling menuruni jurang, yang pastinya akan membuat pakaiannya kotor seketika.

Tapi, kenyataannya...

"Cepat bereskan dia!"

Yoochun tersentak kaget saat suara besar dan kasar terdengar dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Yoochun menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Mereka berdiri membentuk setengah lingkaran, seperti sedang mengerubungi sesuatu.

Yoochun menahan napas dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

_'Apakah mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku di sini?'_ pikirnya.

Yoochun bangkit dan berdiri pelan-pelan. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Takut jika kawanan berbadan kekar itu akan mengetahui keberadaan dirinya sekarang.

Saat hendak melangkah, tak sengaja ekor mata Yoochun menangkap sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya. Yoochun menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik badan gerombolan pria tersebut.

Mata sipit Yoochun membulat sempurna saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaku tidak percaya. Di sana, di balik kerumunan itu, Yoochun dapat melihat tubuhnya sendiri telah terbujur kaku dengan luka parah di bagian kepala.

"Ad-ada ap-apa ini sebenarnya?" lirihnya bingung.

Yoochun segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memutar-mutarnya di depan matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, tangannya berubah menjadi transparan. Terus menjalar, hingga kini keseluruhan tubuhnya pun menjadi transparan, tembus pandang.

Yoochun menggeleng tidak percaya. Mulutnya terus memgeluarkan racauan tidak jelas.

"Ja-jadi... Ak-aku sudah..."

Tubuh transparan Yoochun merosot dan ambruk di atas tanah. Dia terduduk lemas dan hanya mampu menatap punggung-punggung kekar itu yang kini hendak mengubur jasadnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Yoochun masih belum menerima kenyataan menyakitkan itu. Dia tetap duduk terdiam dengan pandangan mata kosong, bahkan di saat para _bodyguard_ itu telah selesai menguburkan jasadnya di bawah rumpun pohon bambu yang sangat lebat.

"Park Yoochun."

Yoochun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Alisnya kembali berkerut heran saat mendapati sesosok pria berwajah manis dan mengenakan jubah hitam panjang.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Hiro. Akulah yang telah memisahkan jiwamu dari ragamu yang baru saja dikubur itu."

Sebelah alis Yoochun terangkat, "Ka-kau malaikat pencabut nyawa? Jadi, aku benar-benar sudah mati sekarang?"

Sosok yang mengaku bernama Hiro itu tersenyum kecil, "Benar sekali, Park Yoochun. _Ah_, aku turut berduka atas kematianmu. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati."

Yoochun mendengus pendek. Dia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Ingin marah atau menangis pun percuma saja. Dirinya sudah mati dan tidak akan pernah hidup lagi.

Lagipula, bukankah kematian ini justru bagus untuknya? Setidaknya Yoochun bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apakah sekarang kau menjemputku untuk kemudian membawaku pergi ke surga?" tanya Yoochun.

Hiro menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku belum bisa membawamu sekarang. Untuk sementara ini, arwahmu masih harus berada di bumi. Tuhan belum memerintahku untuk membawa arwahmu menuju surga."

"Mak-maksudmu, aku akan menjadi arwah gentayangan, begitu?"

"Ya, betul sekali."

Yoochun membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya. Otaknya memutar kembali memori pada saat dirinya jatuh dan kemudian meregang nyawa di dasar jurang. _Ah_, mungkin karena itu dia menjadi hantu gentayangan.

"Apakah mungkin arwahku akan tenang setelah aku membalas dendam pada pamanku yang jahat itu?"

Hiro mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Dan soal pembalasan dendam, itu terserah kau. Kau bebas melakukan apapun sekarang. Kau bisa terbang, melayang, menampakkan diri di hadapan manusia, bahkan kau bisa menyentuh benda-benda yang berada disekelilingmu dengan mempergunakan kekuatan khususmu. Tapi, tentu saja semua itu ada batasannya."

"_Ooh_..." Yoochun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, arwahmu hanya bisa berkeliaran di sekitar rumah ini. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari area ini karena misteri kematianmu ada di sini."

"_Hhh~_ Sepertinya akan membosankan, tapi tak apalah. Mungkin aku bisa menakut-nakuti penghuni baru rumahku."

Hiro terkikik mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Itu juga terserah kau. Kau ingin membalas dendam dengan membunuh pamanmu pun, itu terserah dirimu. Tapi, harus selalu kau ingat bahwa manusia mati karena memang itu sudah takdirnya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka dibunuh, terbunuh atau bahkan bunuh diri sekalipun, itu memang sudah menjadi takdir mereka. Jadi, tidak ada pihak yang harus disalahkan."

Yoochun kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, Park. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sini. Jika nanti telah tiba waktunya, aku akan kembali kemari untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke surga," jelas Hiro sambil bersiap-siap hendak terbang.

"Baiklah, Hiro-_ssi_. _Oh_, ya. Sampaikan salamku pada kedua orang tuaku jika kau bertemu dengannya di surga. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mereka."

Hiro tersenyum lembut saat melihat ekspresi Yoochun yang berubah sendu.

"Kau tenang saja. Mereka akan selalu mengawasimu. Sampai jumpa, Park Yoochun!"

_Wush~_

Angin kencang bertiup saat Hiro beranjak terbang meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Sampai jumpa, Hiro-_ssi_! Aku menunggumu," lirih Yoochun. Tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk lemas di atas tanah.

_**-flashback off-**_

.

.

.

Selama beberapa menit, kedua makhluk tampan itu hanya duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidur. Keduanya masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematianmu, _Hyung_," ucap Changmin memecah keheningan.

Yoochun tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Min. _Yah_, walaupun kejadian itu sudah lama sekali."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu, _Hyung_? Apakah kau membalas dendam pada pamanmu?" tanya Changmin, masih penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membalas dendam. Aku hanya mengganggu dan menakut-nakuti mereka saja. Aku sering menampakkan diri dan menjatuhkan barang-barang."

"Apakah pamanmu dan penghuni yang lainnya takut padamu?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak takut sama sekali. Paman bahkan pernah memanggil paranormal untuk mengusir arwahku. Dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan keberadaanku. Tapi, hal itu sia-sia saja karena nyatanya kekuatanku lebih besar sehingga paranormal itu tidak bisa mengusir ataupun memindahkanku ke tempat lain."

Mata _bambi_ Changmin berbinar, "Jadi, kau bisa mengalahkan paranormal itu, _Hyung_? _Wow~_ Itu sangat keren! Lebih keren daripada jidat lebarmu itu, _Hyung_."

"_Yeah_, tentu saja. Ini adalah daerah kekuasaanku, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa berbuat macam-macam padaku." Yoochun berdehem, lalu membenarkan poni yang menutupi sebagian keningnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kemudian terjadi pada pamanmu dan keluarganya, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Setelah aku dan orang tuaku meninggal, paman mengambil alih usaha milik ayahku. Namun, dia tidak pandai mengelolanya, sehingga dalam waktu setahun, usaha yang telah susah payah dirintis ayahku itu akhirnya bangkrut. Semuanya habis, tak tersisa, bahkan paman terlilit hutang pada rentenir."

"Paman jatuh miskin. Rumah ini pun disita oleh pihak rentenir. Karena frustasi, paman akhirnya mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Sayangnya, dia mengajak serta istrinya saat itu. Paman dan bibi akhirnya meninggal di dalam mobil yang jatuh ke jurang karena mobil itu mengalami rem blong."

Changmin menghela napas, "Sepertinya pamanmu terkena karma, _Hyung_."

"_Yeah_, itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah membalas dendam. Aku yakin, karma itu ada."

"Setelah kejadian itu, bagaimana dengan rumah ini? Sudah berapa banyak keluarga yang tinggal di sini? Dan apakah kau mengganggu mereka semua?"

Yoochun terkekeh melihat Changmin yang tampak antusias bertanya.

"Hingga saat ini, sudah ada sepuluh keluarga yang pernah menempati rumah ini, termasuk keluargamu. Dan memang, aku mengganggu dan menakut-nakuti mereka semua. Itulah mengapa banyak cerita yang beredar jika rumah ini seram dan banyak hantunya."

"_Aah_, pantas saja jika cerita seram tentang rumah ini telah tersebar luas. _Oh_, ya. Soal anak perempuan yang meninggal di sini, bagaimanakah cerita yang sebenarnya, _Hyung_? Aku tidak percaya jika gadis cilik itu mati karena dibunuh olehmu."

"Tentu saja bohong. Aku hanya mengganggunya saja. Gadis itu meninggal karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali. Lagipula, hantu di rumah ini hanya ada satu saja, yaitu aku. Tidak ada yang lain. Jadi, cerita tentang rumah ini yang banyak hantunya, semuanya bohong."

"_Hah~_ Manusia memang gampang sekali termakan gosip murahan seperti itu."

Yoochun mengangguk, "_Yeah_, karena mereka hanya mendengarnya, tidak melihat ataupun mengalaminya secara langsung."

"Mereka memang bodoh."

Yoochun menyentil dahi Changmin, "Kau pikir kau yang paling pintar, _huh_?"

Changmin hanya menggerutu sambil memegangi dahinya, membuat Yoochun terkikik geli melihatnya.

"_Hey_, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Kali ini giliran Yoochun yang bertanya.

"Luka di kaki kirinya cukup parah, tapi sudah dijahit oleh dokter. Junchan bahkan belum sadar saat aku dan _appa_ pulang dari rumah sakit. Kuharap dia akan segera sadar dan juga segera sembuh."

Yoochun menepuk bahu Changmin, "Semoga. Yakin saja dan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan kakakmu."

"Pasti. Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Changmin menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Yoochun.

"Terima kasih juga telah bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku, Min," sahut Yoochun membalas senyum Changmin.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, _Appa_!" sapa Changmin seraya mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Min! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Yunho yang masih sibuk menata tumpukan roti tawar yang telah diolesi selai coklat ke atas sebuah piring besar.

"Lumayan nyenyak, _Appa_. _Eh_, _Appa_ berangkat kerja hari ini?" heran Changmin saat melihat penampilan sang ayah yang sudah rapi seperti biasanya. Padahal kemarin Yunho ingin mengambil cuti hari ini untuk menemani Junsu di rumah sakit.

"_Ah_, iya. Appa baru ingat jika ada beberapa _meeting_ penting hari ini. Tapi, tetap _Appa_ usahakan untuk pulang cepat. Kasihan _umma_mu, menjaga Junsu sendirian di rumah sakit."

Changmin membulatkan bibirnya dan mulai menyesap susu coklat yang telah disiapkan oleh Yunho.

"Maaf. _Appa_ hanya bisa menyiapkan sarapan ala kadarnya seperti ini."

Changmin tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, _Appa_. _Umma_ juga akan menyiapkan sarapan seperti ini jika dia sedang malas memasak. Tapi, tetap saja, jatahku yang harus paling banyak"

Yunho terkekeh saat melihat Changmin yang langsung mengambil lima tumpuk roti sekaligus dari piring besar itu. Memindahkannya ke atas piring miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pukul 2 siang . . .

_Ceklek~_

"Selamat siang!" sapa Changmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Junsu.

"Selamat siang! Selamat datang!" Jaejoong membalas sapaan putra bungsunya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah itu.

"Junchan!"

Changmin memekik dan berlari kecil kala melihat sang kakak yang kini telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Junsu sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil menikmati potongan apel yang telah dikupaskan Jaejoong untuknya.

Junsu tersenyum saat Changmin memeluknya. Sepertinya adik bungsunya itu merasa sangat senang mengetahui dirinya telah sadar sekarang.

"_Yah_! Jangan terlalu kencang memeluk Junsu, Min! Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah," sergah Jaejoong.

"_Ah_, maaf. Apakah aku menyakitimu, Junchan? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Changmin sambil meneliti keseluruhan tubuh sang kakak.

Junsu tersenyum lagi, "_Hey_, aku baik-baik saja, Min. Wajahmu terlihat konyol saat sedang panik seperti itu."

"_Hah~_ Aku kan hanya merasa khawatir padamu, Junchan. Harusnya kau senang karena aku memperhatikanmu. _Ish_!"

Junsu terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Changmin. Sementara Changmin beralih duduk di samping Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

"_Yah_! Itu apel untuk Junsu!" pekik Jaejoong sambil memukul tangan Changmin yang dengan santainya mengambil potongan apel yang telah dikupaskannya untuk Junsu.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencicipinya sedikit, _Umma_." Changmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bisa mengambil apel yang lain dan mengupasnya sendiri, Jung Changmin."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin apel yang itu. Sedikit saja boleh, ya, _Umma_."

"Tidak boleh!"

"_Aish_!"

Junsu kembali terkikik melihat interaksi ibu dan adiknya, "Sudahlah, _Umma_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah kenyang. Biarkan Changmin yang menghabiskan sisa apel itu."

"_Yey_! Kau yang terbaik, Junchan! Aku menyayangimu!" girang Changmin, lalu segera mengambil alih piring berisi potongan apel yang berada di atas pangkuan Jaejoong.

"_Huh_, dasar _food_ _monster_!"

"_Eu kyang kyang_!"

Changmin hanya menyengir senang sambil terus memasukkan potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya.

_Hoam~_

Junsu menguap dan mengucek kedua matanya yang telah berair. Sepertinya dia mengantuk.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, _Umma_. Aku ingin tidur," gumam Junsu.

"Sepertinya efek obat yang kau minum tadi sudah bekerja dengan baik. Baiklah, istirahatlah sekarang. Tidur yang nyenyak, Su-_ie_!"

Junsu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Junsu hingga sebatas bahu, tak lupa dikecupnya lembut kening sang putra.

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Haish~_ Aku kan baru datang dan masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Junchan. Mengapa kau justru tidur sekarang? Kau mengabaikanku."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin, "_Sstt_! Su-_ie_ baru saja minum obat. Dia juga baru sadar sekitar jam 11 siang tadi. Dia masih perlu banyak istirahat. Jangan mengganggunya dulu, mengerti?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk pasrah, lalu kembali melahap potongan apel yang tersisa.

"Saat kakakmu sedang sakit seperti ini saja, kau sangat perhatian padanya. Tapi, saat dia sehat, kau selalu mencari keributan dan akhirnya bertengkar dengannya."

"Itu tandanya aku adalah sosok yang penyayang dan pengertian padanya, _Umma_," sahut Changmin asal, membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Diliriknya Junsu yang kini telah tertidur pulas. Pandangan mata besarnya lalu beralih pada si bungsu.

"Junsu sudah tidur. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke kantin, Min. Kita juga perlu mengisi perut," ajak Jaejoong.

"_Ah_, _Umma_ ternyata jauh lebih pengertian padaku. _Hihi~_ Ayo, _Umma_! Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Changmin menyambar lengan sang ibu, lalu digandengnya erat. Tak lupa, bibir lebarnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau ikut tersenyum pula.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Junsu keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya proses pemulihan kakinya masih masih sekitar tiga bulan lagi hingga benar-benar sembuh. Tapi, dokter sudah mengijinkan Junsu pulang dan dan melakukan perawatan di rumah.

Sudah seminggu pula Junsu absen dan belum bisa masuk sekolah. Padahal dia masih tergolong siswa baru. Junsu sangat merindukan teman-teman dan suasana sekolah barunya. Dia pun khawatir jika akan tertinggal banyak pelajaran.

Tapi, bukankah Junsu mempunyai seorang adik yang baik hati? _Yah_, walaupun terkadang sang adik sangat jahil dan suka membuat keributan. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa diandalkan, kan?

Saat di sekolah, Changmin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kelas Junsu dan meminjam buku catatan pelajaran milik teman kakaknya itu.

Changmin beralasan hanya ingin membantu Junsu agar sang kakak tetap bisa belajar di rumah dan tidak tertinggal pelajaran. _Hey_, Changmin adik yang baik, kan?

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun tak kalah repot merawat putra sulungnya itu. Jaejoonglah yang bertugas merawat luka di kaki Junsu sampai sembuh total, sementara Yunho tetap memantau keadaan keluarganya walaupun dirinya kini sudah kembali sibuk bekerja seperti biasa.

Ada perasaan haru yang menelusup ke hati Junsu. Seluruh anggota keluarganya benar-benar perhatian padanya. Ayah, ibu, bahkan Changmin yang notabene jahil pun kini selalu menomorsatukan keadaannya.

Senang. Yah, Junsu sangat senang.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 sore . . .

Junsu dan Changmin sedang bersantai di teras rumah sambil menikmati _Cheesecake_ dan _Lemon Tea_ buatan sang ibu.

Changmin tengah sibuk melahap kue kesukaannya itu, sementara Junsu memilih untuk menikmati semilir angin sore yang berhembus sejuk.

Mendadak, pikiran Junsu melayang di saat dirinya terjatuh dan ditolong oleh sesosok pria misterius. Tanpa sadar, Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Hmm_, Min. Aku ingin bertanya padamu," ucap Junsu yang hanya dibala deheman oleh Changmin.

"_Hmm_, sebenarnya bagaimana caranya kalian menolongku saat itu padahal tubuhku tergeletak di dasar jurang?"

Changmin segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap wajah bingung Junsu.

"Tubuhmu sudah berada di tepi jurang saat aku dan _umma_ menolongmu. _Hey_, apakah kau tidak mengingat sesuatu? Kurasa ada yang membantu memindahkan tubuhmu."

Junsu tercekat, "Ka-kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula itu sangat aneh. Saat aku meninggalkanmu, kau masih berada di dasar jurang. Dan saat aku kembali bersama _umma_, kau sudah pingsan di tepi jurang."

"Kau benar, Min. Ada seseorang..._ah_, tidak! Ada sesosok pria pucat yang menggendongku hingga sampai ke atas jurang."

Changmin mengangguk malas, "_Yeah_, aku tahu itu. Di sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku."

Junsu tertegun, "_Huh_? Ka-kau mengenalnya, Min? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"_Haish~_ Kau mengganggu acara berkencanku dengan kekasihku ini, Junchan," dengus Changmin yang tidak jadi menyuapkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

Changmin meletakkan sendoknya, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu disampingnya dan berucap nyaring.

"_Hey_, Jidat _Hyung_! Keluar saja kau dari situ! Jangan menguping pembicaraan kami, atau aku akan menyumpahi telingamu agar melebar seperti jidatmu yang memang telah melebar itu!"

Kening Junsu berkerut saat mendengar Changmin yang sepertinya sedang mengajak bicara seseorang.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sesosok pria berpakaian serba putih keluar dari balik pintu rumah. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah Junsu, lalu mendelik sebal ke arah Changmin.

"Ka-kau..." Junsu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Sosok itu, Yoochun, kembali tersenyum, "Ya, ini aku. Selamat sore!"

"_Haish_, hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu, _Hyung_!" Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Yoochun. Aku adalah hantu tampan penghuni rumah ini. Salam kenal, Junsu-_ssi_!" Yoochun membungkukkan badannya ke arah Junsu.

Junsu sendiri masih menatap bingung makhluk tampan berwajah pucat dihadapannya itu.

_Eh_, apa yang dia bilang tadi? Dia hantu penghuni rumah i-

"_Hah_? Hantu?!"

-ni.

"_Aish_! Tidak perlu seheboh itu, Junchan. Walaupun hantu, tapi Yoochun _Hyung_ sangat tampan dan baik hati. Lihat saja, dahi lebarnya begitu mempesona siapa saja yang melihatnya," celetuk Changmin santai.

Yoochun tersenyum miring, lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi di hadapan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Iya, kau tidak perlu sekaget itu, Junsu-_ssi_. Santai saja. Aku justru ingin berteman baik denganmu."

"_Aa-aah_, iya. Maaf," balas Junsu, masih tersenyum canggung.

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali berkutat dengan _Cheesecake_nya. Sementara Junsu dan Yoochun hanya terdiam, masih canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, mereka mulai mengobrol lagi. Dari bercerita mengenai hal-hal kecil, hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah obrolan panjang dan menyenangkan.

Junsu dan Yoochun pun kini sudah tidak terlihat canggung lagi sekarang. Mereka mengobrol seru. Sementara Changmin hanya sesekali saja menanggapi karena dia lebih sibuk berkencan dengan kue kejunya.

Yoochun pun akhirnya menceritakan masa lalunya pada Junsu. Membuat pemuda imut itu turut bersedih atas apa yang telah menimpa Yoochun dan keluarganya.

Mereka bertiga masih asyik mengobrol hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.

Setelah makan siang tadi, Jaejoong dan beberapa warga lain pergi menjenguk Pak Lee, lurah daerah tempatnya tinggal, yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit diabetes yang dideritanya.

Jaejoong membuka pagar dan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat kedua putranya yang masih betah mengobrol di teras rumah. Namun, kali ini dia melihat sesosok pria asing yang menemani kedua putranya berbincang.

Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dikarenakan posisi duduknya yang membelakangi pekarangan. Jaejoong hanya mengira jika pria itu adalah teman Junsu atau Changmin yang sedang datang berkunjung.

Jaejoong terus melangkah mendekati mereka. Hingga kini dia telah berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang diduduki Yoochun.

"_Ah_, _Umma_!"

Pekikan Junsu membuyarkan obrolan mereka sejenak. Changmin pun segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan sang ibu.

"_Umma_ sudah pulang," ucapnya riang.

"_Um-umma_...?" lirih Yoochun yang masih terpaku mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Junsu dan Changmin.

Di tengah keterpakuannya, Yoochun dapat merasakan tangan seseorang yang kini memegang bahunya.

Yoochun terlonjak dan saat itu juga dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku pemegang bahu lebarnya.

Badan Yoochun melemas seketika saat melihat sosok pria cantik yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya, lengkap dengan sebuah seringaian tajam dan aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Apa kabar, hantu jidat lebar? Kita bertemu lagi, _heum_."

.

.

.

– **TBC **-

.

.

.

Eh, di korea ada yang namanya lurah ga sih?  
Hhi, maaf klo saya kesannya ngarang ._.v

Saya ndak jadi publish chapter ini setelah lebaran. Takutnya malah ntar sibuk dan ndak sempet publish. Takut warnetnya tutup juga. Hhe ;))

Enjoy this chap ^^

.

**Balasan review:  
**  
(MaxMin)  
iya, kan chun udah jadi hantu  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Summer Cassie)  
yup, makanya dia nolong junsu karena teringat masa lalunya

(birin . rin)  
hhe, semoga :)

(Clein cassie)  
*pukpuk chun*

(Red Sky)  
iya, makanya dia nolong junsu  
ini udah lanjut :)

(nadia)  
ini lanjutannya, semoga suka :)

(LadySsi)  
ga papa, selamat datang :)  
ini udah update ^^

(Jenny)  
ga kok, chun kasian ama junsu, makanya dia nolong  
ini lanjutannya :)

(Jidat Biased)  
yup, tebakan anda benar sekali :D *kasi jidat*  
soal itu juga nanti bakal ada kelanjutannya ama chapter2 selanjutnya :)

(babychokyu)  
eh, kenapa takut?  
chun hantu yang baik hati dan kece, kok :D

(hi jj91)  
iya :( *pukpuk*

(nickeYJcassie)  
jawabannya ada di chapter ini, kak ^^  
iya, tuh si junchan juga udah mulai baikan :)

(dwi . yuliani . 562)  
ini udah lanjut, thanks juga ^^

(noona)  
hhe, horor komedi ;)

(Shim JaeCho)  
ini udah lanjut, semoga suka :)

(indahjae)  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Lunar love)  
iya, jejung adalah ibu yang baik :)  
chun emang kasihan ._. *eh*

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**MaxMin | Summer Cassie | birin . rin | Clein cassie | Red Sky | nadia | LadySsi | Jenny | Jidat Biased | babychokyu | hi jj91 | nickeYJcassie | dwi . yuliani . 562 | noona | Shim JaeCho | indahjae | Lunar love**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :)) 

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
